the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
KT Rush
Kara Tatianna "KT" Rush is a new House of Anubis student and new member of Sibuna. She is adventurous, sunny, tenacious and occasionally sassy. She is the new American student that becomes a vital part of the Sibuna gang. She partners with Eddie to unlock the new Anubis House mystery. KT was sent to Anubis House by her now deceased grandfather who has tasked her with stopping great evil. It also seems to the original Anubis students that KT is taking Nina's place. She has an Egyptian moon key from her Grandfather. The new teacher, Miss Denby, has the sun key, which KT and Eddie found in her purse. At first Eddie creeps her out by telling her how he knows all of the stuff that happened to KT lately. However, when Eddie tells KT how he knows all these things because of visions, KT reluctantly believes him. They begin to work closely to solve the mystery and fufill KT's Grandfather's wishes. KT is described to be very kind and cheerful. She's also very dependable and solves mysteries quickly. Her main goal is to figure out what her grandfather meant by "stopping a great evil" and giving her a mysterous key. View the KT Rush gallery. Relationships Eddie Miller (2013-Present; Close Friends) ' KT has a special connection with Eddie as Eddie has been seeing her in his dreams.Eddie asks KT to help her with the fake letter. He also says KT and Patricia have a lot in common and later says that's a good thing. Not much is known about them as of now. They will work together to uncover a new mystery in season 3. In the first episode of Season 3, Eddie freaks KT out because he seems to stalk her. (See: Keddie). Patricia Williamson '(2013-Present; Frenemies) Although much is not known about them, Patricia and KT are likely to be frenemies. In the first season 3 promo Patricia throws orange juice at KT. This could be because of KT and Eddie spending more time together or KT having something to do with Nina's disappearance. Although Patricia and Eddie broke up, Patricia could still be getting jealous over the fact Eddie could be moving on. In season 3, at first Patricia seems quite kind towards KT, she makes a joke with her about Victor and the two have no problems. But when Eddie states that KT is 'the girl from his dream' Patricia gets angry and yells 'Oh please'. Also, in class, when everyone applauded KT, Patricia only glared at her, and tried to stop Joy from clapping. She rudely interrupts KT's speech to the class. She also asks Joy what she thinks of the new girl,not making a comment herself,only stating that she thinks 'Eddie's certainly taken a shine to her' When Patricia thinks KT wrote the fake letter to Fabian she throws a glass of orange juice at her. KT gets angry then throws porridge back at her and storms off.KT was the first on to stand up to Patricia after being spilled with anything(in KT's case orange juice) but later feels bad and tells Eddie she over-reacted.(See: Katricia) Joy Mercer (2013-Present; Friends) In House of Arrival / House of Presents, Joy helps KT when they first meet and welcomes her to the house kindly. Joy admits to Patricia that she likes KT and thinks she's 'really fun'. KT likes Joy and is seen giving her a unique wave before heading into class. Joy and KT have a short conversation about boys, rather than Joy help her with her boy project (See: Koy) Mara Jaffray (2013-Present; Friends) Mara and KT seem to have got off to a nice start. Mara is the only person to actually welcome KT to Anubis House besides Joy . In class, Mara is encouraging when Patricia makes a snide remark about her. KT offers to give Mara her room, to which Mara replies 'Oh thank you KT, that's so lovely of you' because Mara didn't want to be in a triple anymore. Mara links arms with KT and takes her downstairs to join in with Amber's suprise party. They both have very calm and kind personalities, so they could get along fairly well. Trivia *She is from Pennsylvania. *Her Grandfather gave her a moon key which is more powerful than KT ever imagined. *Her Grandfather died. *She was raise by her Aunt. *She is in Anubis house. *She has a special connection with Eddie. *She seems to be friends with Joy by the way they act with each other. *She calls Eddie a Hero/ Osirion. *She tries to be friends with Patricia but when Patricia throwed orange juice at her, KT seems to grow alot of anger and throws ceral at Patricia. *Victor doesn't seem to like her. *She reveals in Ms. Denby's classroom she dosen't have a crush on Eddie to Patricia. *She shares a room with Joy and Patrica *She has a similar key with a symbol like Miss Denby's , but her key has a sun symbol *Joy and Eddie are really the only friends she has since she arrived. *She doesn't have a clue on what her Gramps told her about the "Great Danger". *She stayed in the Isis House for the on the first episode but dropped of some of her stuff at Anubis house. *She is the quickest member to join Sibuna. *Fabian and Patricia think she's working for Victor at first. Category:Students Category:Teens Category:House of Anubis Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Main Characters